Locuras de un Shinobi
by naruke17
Summary: Comenzó con el plan de vengarse de Kakashi porque ciertos alumnos estaban hartos de su impuntualidad, pero hacerle pagar al maestro de un ojo no será tan fácil habrá problemas, líos, risas y romances de por medio, lean esta historia loca y sin sentido XD
1. El inicio de una idea

**Locuras de un Shinobi**

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de una idea**

**Disclaimer**: **lamentablemente** **ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen pero… llegara un día en el que si lo serán muahahaha, bueno de hecho no creo que eso vaya a pasar a menos que yo sea el hijo perdido de kishimoto-sensei XD **

Era una mañana soleada en la villa konoha, acaba de comenzar la primavera por lo que no hacía tanto calor, podría decirse que este era uno de esos días en los que el clima era perfecto, toda la gente se encontraba feliz alrededor de la villa… bueno casi toda la gente, excepto tres chicos de 15 años; Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke que tenían que hacer cientos de misiones estos días y para colmo habían estado esperando a su sensei por 14 horas y aun no se había dignado a aparecer, Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el puente mirando hacia ningún lugar en especifico mientras que Sakura y Naruto estaban compartiendo su infinidad de quejas hacia su sensei que cada día era mas impuntual

**Naruto**: ¡estoy harto de siempre tener que esperar a kakashi sensei ttebayo!, la última vez tardo 2 días en llegar y lo único que nos dijo fue que no habría entrenamiento y nos podíamos ir, ¡casi muero de hambre esa vez!

**Sakura**: cállate Naruto, si alguien tiene derecho a quejarse esa soy yo, ya ni tengo vida social por culpa de el, en estos momentos podría estar comprando ropa con Ino o cocinando galletas para regalárselas a Sasuke y que después me las tire en la cara sin siquiera probarlas

**Naruto**: ¡cierto Sakura-chan!, yo también podría estar haciendo muchas otras cosas en vez de esperarlo –dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados y con su cara de niño enfadado

**Sakura**: dime algo que no sea comer ramen Naruto

**Naruto**: pues podría estar en mi casa… rascándome el pie… con un lápiz

Sasuke hizo una mueca con la intención de reírse de lo que había dicho su compañero rubio pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se volvió a recargar en el puente dándoles la espalda a ellos dos

**Sakura**: 0.o que vida tan interesante tienes Naruto

**Naruto**: pero es que se siente bien rico Sakura-chan, deberías de intentarlo algún día, es mas si quieres podemos ir a tu casa y te enseño como hacerlo –tomo las manos de la pelirrosa y puso una cara de completa ilusión

**Sakura**: emm yo creo que no -se soltó del agarre del rubio y dio varios pasos hacia atrás por si acaso

**Sasuke**: ¿saben que es lo que deberíamos de hacer? –hablo con voz misteriosa y sin voltear a verlos

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sasuke quien hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra ni para saludarlos, y se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos esperando a que el Uchiha hablara

**Sakura**: que… ¿que deberíamos de hacer?... "oh dios mío como es posible que haya gente tan sexy como el" - pensó

**Naruto**: habla de una vez baka, no te hagas el interesante –le dijo enfadado al ver como lo miraba Sakura

**Sasuke**: deberíamos de –se dio la vuelta poco a poco- ¡vengarnos de nuestro sensei! – dijo con expresión siniestra y con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

**Naruto**: tu lo que quieres es siempre vengarte de alguien, como ya no tienes a Itachi buscas a alguien mas ¿verdad?

**Sasuke**: Itachi es otra historia, además no me digas que no tienes ganas de hacer sufrir un poco a Kakashi-sensei

**Sakura**: pues yo estoy de acuerdo con el sexy de Sasuke – se aferro del brazo del mencionado – ya es hora de darle una buena lección por todo el tiempo que nos ha hecho desperdiciar, nos saldrán arrugas antes que a el si seguimos así

**Sasuke**: no se si a ti te vayan a salir arrugas pero a mi no, ¡eso nunca!, yo me cuido mucho, uso crema de la Ponds (XD espero que no me demanden por decir marcas)

**Naruto: **de acuerdo, yo también quiero participar –dijo emocionado al recordar todas las travesuras que hacia de pequeño- pero, ¿como que tenias en mente Sasuke?

En ese momento Kakashi apareció de la nada con la misma cara aburrida de siempre como si haber tardado catorce horas y media en llegar no fuera algo importante, Naruto del susto empezó a gritar descontroladamente mientras pedía misericordia a su sensei

**Naruto**: se lo juro que no fue idea mía, ¡yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así!, he cambiado en estos años, soy un Naruto completamente nuevo y reformado, ¡soy inocente dattebayo! – en ese instante Sakura le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera arruinarlo todo, mientras que Naruto pataleaba y trataba de zafarse

**Sakura**: jeje no se de que esta hablando sensei, de seguro no ha comida ramen últimamente y esta alucinando

**Kakashi**: si… como sea, no tengo idea de lo que hablan y la verdad… no me importa saberlo

**Sasuke**: ¿piensas explicarnos la misión o no? –dijo con un tono notablemente enfadado

**Kakashi**: ¿cual misión?

**Sasuke**: ¡cómo que cual misión!

**Kakashi**: ¿de que misión me hablas Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: ¡eso es lo que me a mi me gustaría saber Kakashi!

**Kakashi**: pues… yo no se que misión pueda ser

**Sasuke**: -se le salto la vena de la cien y de milagro no le exploto - ¡la misión que supuestamente haríamos el día de hoy por la cual tenemos mas de medio día esperándote!, ¡esa misión! – le reclamo a su sensei dándole la cara mas furiosa que puede otorgar cualquier ser humano

**Kakashi**: ah si, ya recuerdo… hoy no habrá misión

Todos cayeron al suelo al escuchar semejantes palabras

**Todos**: ¡¿QUE?!

**Kakashi**: no me hagan repetirlo por favor – dio un gran bostezo

**Sakura**: pero como es posible, tu nos dijiste que en estos días tendríamos tantas que ni siquiera íbamos a poder descansar

**Kakashi**: bueno si, lo que pasa es que la Hokage se fue de fiesta ayer, ya saben para festejar el cumpleaños de Jiraiya-sama, así que ya se podrán imaginar como fue que amaneció la pobre mujer, y como ella es la responsable de otorgarnos misiones no creo que hoy vayamos a tener una

**Naruto: **un minuto ¿como fue que no nos enteramos que el viejo pervertido haría una fiesta?

**Kakashi**: eso fue porque era una fiesta exclusivamente para adultos

**Naruto**: ¬¬ era de esperarse

**Kakashi**: y por cierto estuvo genial – se empezó a reír por lo bajo al recordar aquella noche de lujuria

**Naruto**: cada vez me convenzo mas de que tu eres igual o peor que el

**Kakashi**: como sea, ahora que se aclaro todo, será mejor que me vaya, tómense este día de descanso y quizá el de mañana también – se quedo pensando en el nivel de resaca que tendría Tsunade – si, definitivamente el de mañana también

**Sasuke**: sabes Kakashi, nos ahorraríamos este tipo de cosas si desde un principio nos avisaras por teléfono ¬¬

**Kakashi**: creo que tienes razón, pero de esa forma no seria divertido – ojito feliz

Sin decir más su pervertido e impuntual sensei desapareció en una bomba de humo sin dejar rastro mientras que nuestros 3 ninjas favoritos se quedaron parados viéndose entre ellos sin decir nada, sus expresiones de enojo y amargura hablaban por si solas, no es que les molestara la idea de no tener misiones, sino que estaban cansados del carácter despreocupado y apático de Kakashi.

**Sa****kura**: sabes Naruto nunca pensé tener tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien y que esa persona no fueras tu

**Naruto**: ¿en serio Sakura-chan? – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos – tomare eso como que nuestra relación va mejorando

**Sakura**: yo no me refería a eso

**Naruto**: "si sigo así no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que caiga rendida a mis pies, seamos novios, nos casemos y formemos una familia" – pensó mientras daba saltitos alrededor del lugar

**Sasuke**: bueno respecto a lo de nuestra venganza a Kakashi-impuntual-sensei, que tal si lo discutimos mas tarde en el casa de uno de nosotros

**Sakura**: mmm me parece bien, tendremos que hacer algo muy bien planeado si queremos que funcione

**Naruto**: ¿y en que casa y a que horas nos vamos a juntar?

**Sa****suke**: pues…

Pasó media hora y aun no lograban ponerse de acuerdo

**Sakura**: ¡ya te dije que no!, yo no pienso ir a casa de Naruto, de seguro a de ser un desastre, ya me imagino ropa tirada por todas partes, basura y calzones sucios arriba de los sillones, que asco, ni de loca entrare allí… sin mencionar que a de oler a patas o a ramen… o ramen con patas

**Naruto**: pero Sakura-chan, nunca has ido a mi casa, ¿como puedes saber que va estar así de sucia? – dijo el rubio tratando de convencer a su amiga

**Sakura**: eres muy predecible Naruto

**Naruto**: Sasuke ya ha ido a mi casa y te aseguro que no se llevo una mala impresión de mi, ¿verdad Sasuke?, cuéntale lo preciosa que es mi casa – dijo con voz triunfante

**Sasuke**: de acuerdo Naruto, le contare – voltio a ver a la pelirrosa a los ojos y esta se sonrojo – todo lo que tu dijiste Sakura… es verdad

**Naruto**: ¡¿Qué?! – gritó

**Sakura**: lo vez, no pienso poner un pie, ni siquiera una uña dentro de tu casa Naruto, así que solo nos queda como opción la casa de Sasuke-sexy-kun, ya que a la mía Sasuke no quiere ir por ser demasiado rosa… "tendré que ir pensando en otro color para pintarla" –pensó

**Sasuke**: de acuerdo, entonces esta decidido, será en mi casa a las 8 de la noche, sean puntuales

**Naruto**: ¡claro que seremos puntuales baka, vamos a planear como vengarnos de alguien impuntual y tú todavía crees que vamos a llegar tarde!

**Sasuke**: bien… nos vemos entonces

Sasuke inmediatamente tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, poco después Sakura y Naruto también se fueron no si antes haberse despedido (aunque Sakura lo tratara un poco mal no dejaba de considerarlo su amigo)

-----------------------

**Naruto**: – mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia su hogar – esta va ser una larga noche, será mejor que me arregle mucho antes de ir a la mansión del baka si es que quiero impresionar a Sakura-chan y demostrarle de una buena vez que no soy el cochino que ella piensa dattebayo – segundos después se le salio un eructo XD

-----------------------

**Sakura**: – también iba rumbo a su casa – no puedo creerlo, esta será la primera vez que Sasuke me deja entrar a su casa, todas las demás ocasiones en las que he intentado entrar en el pasado me ha sacado a patadas de allí, pero ahora será diferente, tengo que aprovechar esta gran oportunidad a como de lugar, ¡usare todos mis trucos para conquistar a Sasuke esta noche!

¿Qué es lo que pensaran hacerle a Kakashi?

Cualquiera que sea su plan ¿podrá funcionar?

¿Podrá Tsunade algún día recuperarse de su cruda?

¿Podrán Naruto y Sakura impresionar a la persona que quieren o terminara ligándose a otra? XD

¿Algún día Naruto lograra enseñarle a Sakura a rascarse el pie con un lápiz?

Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro siguiente capitulo titulado: Triangulo amoroso

Ahora lo único que falta por hacer es que presiones el pequeño botón de abajo que dice GO y mandar tu lindo review que me hará mucha ilusión.


	2. Triangulo amoroso

**Locuras de un Shinobi**

**Capitulo 2: ****Triangulo amoroso**

**Naruto: **vaya al fin en casa –cerro la puerta y se tiro en el sillón que tenia en la pequeña sala con los brazos estirados detrás de su nuca – necesito buscar que ropa me voy a poner, tengo que verme sumamente atractivo si es que quiero llamar la atención de Sakura-chan, lo malo es que no me puedo poner algo muy exagerado o elegante ya que solo nos vamos a reunir en casa del baka, no es una fiesta ni nada por el estilo, además…bueno, de todas maneras no tengo ropa elegante, le debí haber hecho caso a Iruka-sensei aquella vez que me dijo que me llevaría a comprar ropa nueva, y yo de tonto le dije que mejor me llevara al ichiraku por una semana entera – bajo la mirada al imaginarse el hecho de que nunca llegaría a ser atractivo para Sakura ni para nadie del sexo opuesto

En casa de Sakura…

**Sakura**: -gritando desde su habitación- mama voy a ir a casa de Sasuke en unas 3 horas mas así que no me molestes, voy a estar alistándome – cerro la puerta de golpe – muy bien ahora veamos, ¿que vestido me pondré?, ¿cual será el adecuado para ir a la mansión de mi futuro esposo? – comenzó a sacar toda su ropa del armario de forma descontrolada – tengo que tomar en cuenta que a el no le gusta el color rosa, así que… -miro toda la ropa que había sacado y la expresión de su cara se fue tornando lentamente en una de agonía y desesperación al ver que TODA su ropa era color rosa XD – muy bien Sakura tranquila, este no es motivo para perder la calma, es decir, el hecho de que ya solo falten 2 horas con 54 minutos y 36 segundos para tener que irme a la casa del chico mas sexy de toda Konoha, que aun no tenga ni un trapo que ponerme y que incluso Naruto se vaya ver mejor que yo no significa que deba estar nerviosa… – segundos mas tarde se empezó a jalar el pelo y a gritar como una loca desquiciada mientras daba vueltas tirada en el suelo mientras que todo el vecindario escuchaba el escándalo que tenía la pelirrosa

En la casa del Uchiha:

**Sasuke**: bah no hay nada en la tele a estas horas, no se ni para que la encendí –dicho esto se recostó en el sillón, apago la televisión y dejo el control en la mesita de al lado – como me gustaría que algo le pasara a Sakura esta noche que le impidiera venir a mi casa, no se algo como un dolor de cabeza o quizá que le de una diarrea extrema o talvez un caso de tuberculosis prematura en fase terminal, lo que sea que me ayudara a pasar este rato solo con Naruto, aunque supongo que ya tendré otras oportunidades de cómo demostrarle lo mucho que significa su amistad para mi, y que me haya traído de vuelta a la villa, claro de alguna manera en la que mi orgullo no se vea afectado por supuesto… mmm será mejor que me concentre en la conspiración que haremos contra Kakashi – miro su reloj – lo pensare mientras me doy una ducha y me cambio

De vuelta en la casa del rubio:

Naruto se encontraba viendo frente al espejo el atuendo que se había puesto constituido por una camiseta de manga corta color naranja con un parche de las tortugas ninja que le había cosido en la espalda para tapar un agujero XD y unos pantalones negros aguados que le quedaban sumamente grandes, bueno ya se veían grises de tan viejos y deslavados que estaban y por ultimo se puso las mismas sandalias que siempre usaba… dio varias vueltas frente al espejo para asegurarse de observar detalladamente la imagen que proyectaba y después de unos cuantos minutos Naruto tomo su veredicto

**Naruto**: ¡dios santo, tengo que quitarme esta ropa cuanto antes, ni las moscas se me van a acercar si salgo así a la calle dattebayo! – comenzó a quitarse todo hasta quedar de nuevo en boxers – será mejor que pida ayuda, nunca he sido muy bueno para esto de elegir ropa adecuada, y a la única persona que le tengo la confianza necesaria para esto es a…

-------------------

**Iruka**: ¿me pregunto quien podrá ser? – se dirigió hacia el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar y levanto la bocina – si dígame

**Naruto**: _Iruka soy yo, Naruto_

**Iruka: **¡hola Naruto!, ¿y ese milagro que te acordaste de mi?

**Naruto**: _ah bueno lo que pasa es que…_–comenzo a gritar en el teléfono – _Iruka es una emergencia, tienes que venir a mi casa ahora mismo, es de vida o muerte, ¡ven rápido!_

**Iruka: **¡¿emergencia?!

**Naruto**: _¡si y ven rápido!_ – colgó el teléfono

**Iruka**: será mejor que me apresure, aunque conociendo a Naruto puede que ahora también sea una de sus tonterias exageradas como la ultima vez

-----**Flashback------**

**Iruka:** ¡abre la puerta! – continuó tocando – ¡abre!

**Naruto**: ya voy iruka-sensei, que bueno que llegaste pronto – en cuanto abrió la puerta Iruka con su instinto paternal entro preocupado y no tardo en darse cuenta que Naruto tenia los ojos hinchados como de que había estado llorando

**Iruka**: ¿Naruto cual es la emergencia?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué has estado llorando?, ¡habla ya! – empezó a zarandearlo

**Naruto**: es que ahora iremos de picnic con Kakashi-sensei y… y… – le temblaron las manos – ¡NO ENCUENTRO EL DESODORANTE DATTEBAYO! – se soltó llorando desconsoladamente – que voy hacer Iruka, tengo mas de una hora buscándolo y no esta en ninguna parte, no puedo irme así todo apestoso, ¿que va decir Sakura-chan de mi? – se llevo las manos a la cara, salio corriendo a su cuarto, le hecho llave, se tiro en la cama y se puso la almohada arriba de la cabeza dejando en la sala a un Iruka confundido y desorientado

**Iruka**: "no puedo creer que por esto haya hecho que me levantara a las 7 de la mañana en domingo" – pensó – bueno son cosas de adolescentes, será mejor que lo ayude – se dirigió a su cuarto y le toco la puerta amablemente – Naruto ábreme por favor, esto no es algo para ponerse así, podemos ir a comprar otro si quieres

Iruka al terminar de decir esa frase escucho como el pobre rubio había dejado de llorar, segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y lo ultimo que vio fue a Naruto echarse encima de el mientras que le daba las gracias cientos de veces

-----**Fin del flashback------**

**Iruka**: – cerrando la puerta de su casa – ya no se si debería creerle o no pero aun así iré, vaya que tiene suerte de que yo sea tan buena persona

De nuevo en la casa de Sakura:

**Ino**: todavía no me lo creo, como es posible que la frentona me haya pedido un vestido prestado para ir a la casa de Sasuke – dijo de la manera mas sarcástica posible

**Sakura**: búrlate todo lo que quieras Ino, no es que no tenga ropa bonita sino que acabo de descubrir que a el no le gusta para nada el color rosa (increíble que no se haya dado cuenta antes XD), además a ti esto ya no te afecta en nada, tu ya andas de novia con Shikamaru desde hace tiempo

**Ino**: si, hace mucho que tienes el camino libre, es decir, el tiene muchas fans detrás de el, pero tu eres la mas cercana, no deberías de batallar tanto para conquistarlo

**Sakura**: despreocupate, ya estoy cerca de lograrlo, por lo menos ahora ya no se queja tanto cuando me acerco a el o le tomo del brazo

**Ino**: y dime, ¿como conseguiste que te invitara a su casa?

**Sakura**: bueno de hecho no solo fue a mi, también invito a Naruto

**Ino**: ¿a Naruto?, ¿y eso porque? – puso cada de confundida pero inmediatamente la cambio a una de perversión y picardía – ¿que es lo que van hacer ustedes tres en la casa del Uchiha eh?

**Sakura**: ¡no es nada de lo que te imaginas!, de hecho esto no es una cita formal ni nada, lo único que vamos a hacer es platicar sobre algo importante que ya no soportamos los tres, su nombre empieza con Kaka y termina en shi – hizo énfasis en la primera parte de su nombre XD

**Ino**: si claro… bueno será mejor que me vaya, todavía no te has duchado, maquillado, peinado ni nada y faltan menos de dos horas para que sean las ocho, luego me cuentas como te fue con lujo de detalles

**Sakura**: esta bien Ino, nos vemos y gracias por el vestido, ah y después de esto tendremos que ir juntas a comprar ropa nueva… que no sea rosa

**Ino**: jeje si, todo por complacer al chico sexy no?

**Sakura**: por supuesto, quiero ser la mejor novia para el

**Ino**: mmm si… ah si puedes me tomas algunas fotos, ya sabes por si llega a pasar algo emocionante, toma te presto mi cámara

**Sakura**: de acuerdo, aunque no creo que pasen muchas cosas

**Ino**: uno nunca sabe, además con el simple hecho de ir a su casa ya es algo emocionante ¿no crees?

**Sakura**: supongo…

**Ino**: bien no te quito mas el tiempo, bye Sakura

Ino se despidió de beso de Sakura y sin más se marcho (ahora que había terminado su rivalidad por cierto chico finalmente habían logrado ser muy buenas amigas), Sakura se metió lo mas rápido que pudo a la ducha, ya un poco mas feliz y tranquila por la charla que tuvo con Ino

------------------------

Para estos momentos Iruka se encontraba subiendo rumbo al departamento del Uzumaki, mientras que este ultimo ya estaba desesperado por la tardanza de Iruka

**Naruto**: – dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie – porque no llega, porque no llega, ¡porque no llega dattebayo!, y que tal si se enojo por lo de la ultima vez que hice que me comprara un desodorante nuevo?, no, no lo creo, Iruka es muy amable conmigo y siempre me ayudaría con mis problemas amorosos así que estoy seguro que ya no debe tardar aunque… creo que debo dejar de decirle que son emergencias de vida o muerte, quizá lo preocupe mucho, si sigo así capaz que un día de estos le da un infarto.

De pronto se escucho que llamaron a la puerta y Naruto supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, se levanto del sillón y recibió a Iruka muy contento con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras

**Naruto**: que bien que llegaste Iruka, necesito mucho de tu ayuda, vamos pasa no te quedes parado allí – lo jalo del brazo y prácticamente lo aventó al sillón

**Iruka**: algo me dice que esto no era tan importante – dio un gran suspiro

**Naruto**: lo siento Iruka, pero no tenía a otra persona a la que le pudiera llamar, además para mí si es muy importante – puso carita de cachorro regañado

**Iruka**: descuida, ni aunque lo intentara podría enojarme contigo, con esas caras que pones le alegras el día a cualquiera

**Naruto**: jejeje si ya me lo han dicho – se rasco la nuca de manera inocente

**Iruka**: bueno dime en que te puedo ayudar

**Naruto**: ah si, es que… tu sabes que desde hace mucho he tratado de conquistar a Sakura-chan, y ahora nos vamos a reunir en casa del baka y pues estaba pensando que si tu podrías… ayudarme a escoger que ropa ponerme para…

**Iruka**: hacer que Sakura te mire y piense que te veas bien bueno?

**Naruto**: 0.o no creí que lo dirías de esa forma pero si, básicamente eso, ¿puedes ayudarme?

**Iruka**: claro que puedo

**Naruto**: pero es que no tengo nada de ropa decente, ya sabes elegante o algo que se le parezca

**Iruka**: no te preocupes, en tu guardarropa encontraremos algo que te favorezca, ¿de cuanto tiempo disponemos?

**Naruto**: – volteo a ver el reloj de la sala – son las 6:30 pm, supuestamente debo estar allí a las 8 así que no tenemos mucho tiempo

**Iruka**: de acuerdo, manos a la obra… te aseguro que quedaras tan guapo que hasta Sasuke se va sentir atraído por ti jajajaj

**Naruto**: que gracioso Iruka, eso jamás pasaría, nosotros no somos gays ¬¬

**Iruka**: lo se, lo se, solo bromeo

-------------------------------

¿Podrá Iruka realmente ayudar a Naruto?

¿Qué pasara cuando ambos lleguen a la casa del Uchiha?

¿Será cierto lo que dijo Naruto de que no eran gays?

¿Qué habrá pasado con aquel desodorante perdido?

Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro siguiente capitulo titulado: Rumbo a la mansión Uchiha

---------------------------------

Antes de irme agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandar reviews en el capitulo 1, eso motiva a continuar con la historia XD, y contestando la duda que tuvieron algunos de cual era la pareja principal del fic… debo decirles que al principio esto será un Naru/Sasu/Saku XD con mucha comedia de por medio, espero que les siga gustado el fic y se animen a seguir leyendo, bye.


	3. Rumbo a la mansion Uchiha

**Locuras de un Shinobi**

**Capitulo 3: Rumbo a la mansión Uchiha **

**Naruto: **¿de veras piensas que esto funcionara?, talvez sea mejor ir con la camiseta parchada de las tortugas ninjas

**Iruka**: ¡eso nunca!, además recuerda que tienes al gran Iruka como tu asesor privado, no es por nada pero yo se mucho de esto, aunque no lo creas una vez estuve cerca de ser modelo para una revista – continuó viendo toda la ropa que Naruto tenía en su closet

**Naruto**: pues no, no te creo

**Iruka**: es en serio, de hecho yo fui uno de los finalistas en las audiciones, y talvez hubiera ganado pero a lo ultimo decidí salirme del concurso

**Naruto**: ¿y eso porque?

**Iruka**: porque me entere que la revista era para trasvestís ¬¬, y me enoje tanto porque no me lo habían querido decir desde el principio que me largue del lugar sin decir nada

**Naruto**: mmm Iruka tengo una duda

**Iruka**: ¿cuál? – saco la cabeza de adentro del closet para poder ver al rubio a la cara

**Naruto**: ¿qué significa la palabra trasvestí? – colocó la mano en su barbilla y alzó una ceja en signo de que no tenía idea de lo que pudiera ser

**Iruka**: pues… – observó varios segundos al rubio para comprobar si la pregunta la había hecho de broma o si realmente no lo sabía

**Naruto**: ¿Por qué me miras así Iruka?, ¡dime que es!

**Iruka**: pero es que, ¿en serio no lo sabes?, ¿en que mundo vives Naruto?, ¡pensé que ya habías dejado de ser un niño ingenuo!, ¡y mas sabiendo que tienes a Kakashi como tu sensei!

**Naruto**: ¡claro que deje de ser un niño, yo ya soy todo un adulto! – gritó enfadado – lo que pasa es que no me acordaba lo que significaba ser alguien pastrami

**Iruka**: trasvestí

**Naruto**: ¡eso fue lo que dije!

**Iruka**: mmm haber dime que es – se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta de Naruto

**Naruto**: es que… tú sabes, eso depende, hay muchas clases de trasvesti, y pues uno no puede decir de que trasvesti se habla sin saber el tipo y… lo que le gusta comer

**Iruka**: ni remotamente te imaginas lo que es, ¿verdad?

**Naruto**: no – agacho la cabeza

**Iruka**: Bueno, cuando veas a Kakashi le preguntas, de seguro el te lo va poder explicar mejor que yo, hasta con lujo de detalles, ahora quédate callado y deja que me concentre es esto – siguió buscando ropa adecuada hasta en los rincones mas profundos del desordenado armario del rubio

Mientras tanto en la casa de la Haruno

**Sakura**: – se encontraba frente al espejo – muy bien, hagamos un repaso de cómo saludare a Sasuke cuando me abra la puerta – imitando la voz de Sasuke – hola Sakura, que temprano llegaste, ¿Cómo has estado? – con su voz normal – oh muy bien, me alegro que preguntes, ahora se que te preocupas por mi – voz de Sasuke – claro que si, pero pasa no te quedes allí, ponte cómoda mientras traigo algo de beber para mi amada – voz de Sakura – oh muchas gracias Sasuke, eres tan amable conmigo – voz de Sasuke – claro, tu eres la persona que mas se merece que la traten así – voz de Sakura – oh mi Sasuke, te quiero tanto – se acerco al espejo poco a poco y le dio un beso de manera apasionada y candente… (esta tipa en serio que esta desesperada)

En la casa del Uchiha

**Sasuke**: – acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura – ¡Achis!... ah espero que no me vaya a enfermar, eh estado estornudando mucho últimamente, no me debí haber bañado con agua fría

Sasuke salio corriendo por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente antes de que le diera un resfriado, por supuesto que primero se aseguro de cerrar a la perfección las persianas de la ventana, uno nunca sabe cuando puede estar una fan loca acechando con miralejos su habitación, y lo ultimo que el desearía es que alguien le tomara fotos mientras se cambia, y ahora con eso de que las pueden subir a Internet, o poner en el display del msn o incluso como fondo de celular, el Uchiha se cuidaba mas que nunca.

El atuendo que se puso no era nada especial, solo una camiseta polo negra de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino muy oscuros, aunque según su filosofía, con cualquier cosa que le pusieran encima se veía bien. Poco después terminó de cambiarse, me refiero a ponerse 3 kilos de gel en el pelo súper fijador, y su dotación nocturna de crema ponds alrededor de los brazos y la cara… ya se encontraba listo para ver a su rubio favorito; bajó las escaleras con un cuaderno en la mano en donde había escrito algunos cuantos planes que se le habían venido a la mente sobre como hacer sufrir a Kakashi, dejo el cuaderno en la mesa de centro y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo mientras llegaban los otros dos, aunque no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando de pronto se escucho que llamaron a la puerta

**Sasuke**: mmm debe ser Sakura, el dobe jamás se atrevería a llegar tan temprano

Sasuke se fue rumbo a la entrada mientras que del otro lado se comenzaron a escuchar unos horribles gritos de "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuu….n" acompañados por golpes a la puerta cada vez mas fuertes que por poco la derrumban sino es porque Sasuke la abrió antes de que eso sucediera, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Sakura recargada en el marco de la entrada en una pose muy sexy, llena de maquillaje y lápiz labial, con un vestido corto y escotado color lila y unas botas del mismo color, sin mencionar que llevaba un peinado estupendo, uñas postizas y miraba a Sasuke con unos ojos insinuantes mientras trataba de acortar la distancia entre ellos, mas sin embargo a este pareció no importarle nada de lo que la pelirrosa estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta dejando a Sakura parada en la entrada

**Sasuke**: no se si tu quieres quedarte toda la noche allí pero yo prefiero estar aquí adentro, y por cierto no hay necesidad de que trates de tumbar la puerta al tocar

**Sakura**: lo siento pero es que… ya no podía estar un segundo mas sin verte, además esta es la primera vez que me dejas entrar a tu casa, recordare este momento por toda mi vida – saco la cámara de Ino y comenzó a tomar fotos por toda la casa

**Sasuke**: oye pero que se supone que… ahhhh, ¡deja de tomarme fotos, tu bien sabes cuanto odio que hagan eso!

**Sakura**: tienes razón, mejor tomare video

**Sasuke**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: – observo la cara de odio que puso el Uchiha y decidió guardar la cámara por su propio bienestar – mmm mejor porque no me muestras tu habitación, siempre he tenido curiosidad de ver como es – dijo amablemente

**Sasuke**: pues te quedaras con las ganas porque no pienso mostrártela, además no los invite a mi casa para que hiciéramos un tour turístico

**Sakura**: pero… aun no llega Naruto

**Sasuke**: ya no debe tardar, además tú tienes la culpa por llegar tan temprano, tendremos que esperar a que el dobe llegue

**Sakura**: porque mejor no aprovechamos estos momentos que tenemos a solas y… – se acerco a Sasuke de manera peligrosa –, no hacemos algo mas divertido entre nosotros dos, no se talvez podríamos contarnos nuestras intimidades

**Sasuke**: no – dijo secamente

**Sakura**: oh vamos no seas aburrido, es mas comenzare yo

**Sasuke**: ya te dije que no

**Sakura**: – ignoro a Sasuke y continuo hablando – uno de mis mas grandes secretos es que… todos los sueños eróticos que he tenido han sido mientras estoy contigo en la cama Sasuke

**Sasuke**: eso no es una intimidad, todo el mundo lo sabe, además muchas de mis fans me han dicho lo mismo – se paso una mano por uno de sus mechones de forma egocéntrica –

**Sakura**: otro es que nunca había usado sujetador hasta hace 2 semanas, ya sabes nunca había tenido mucho que "sujetar" – se miro sus pequeños pechos y se sonrojo

**Sasuke**: no me importa

**Sakura**: hubo un tiempo en el que me iba a entrenar sin ropa interior

**Sasuke**: ¡Sakura no quiero escucharte!

**Sakura**: – continuo ignorando a Sasuke – además me tiño el pelo cada mes

**Sasuke**: ¡ya es suficiente!

**Sakura**: mi color natural es el café oscuro

**Sasuke**: ¡Sakura por favor…!

**Sakura**: hago dibujos en mi cuaderno sobre ti desnudo en diferentes poses

**Sasuke**: ¡cállate!

**Sakura**: estudie el karmasutra para no decepcionarte cuando hiciéramos el amor

**Sasuke**: ¡nunca haremos el amor!

**Sakura**: mi sueño mas profundo es tener sexo contigo en una granja

**Sasuke**: 0.o emmm….

**Sakura**: hubo un tiempo en el que los bigotitos de Naruto se me hacían muy lindos

**Sasuke**: – cambio de estado de animo inmediatamente – oye a mi también se me hacen muy lindos, veo que no soy el único que lo piensa

**Sakura**: ¿Qué dijiste?

**Sasuke**: es decir, cof cof cof… ¡ya es suficiente de tus tonterías!

**Sakura**: pero Sasuke, aun tengo muchas cosas que contarte que aun no sabes, y no permitiré que en nuestra relación haya secretos

**Sasuke**: ¡¿de que forma quieres que te diga que entre tú y yo no existe ninguna relación!?

**Sakura**: no seas modesto Sasuke, ya no hay necesidad de seguir ocultándoselo a los demás, de hecho creo que ya es tiempo de hacer público nuestro noviazgo

**Sasuke**: "esto debe ser una pesadilla" – pensó

----------------------------

En la casa del rubio:

**Iruka: **wow Naruto, sino llamas la atención de Sakura así, nunca lo harás… te ves increíble

**Naruto**: ¿tú crees? – se miro de pies a cabeza en el espejo

**Iruka**: definitivamente… a veces me sorprendo con las cosas que llego a lograr, aunque yo ya sospechaba que tenías un gran potencial debajo de ese traje naranja que siempre llevas puesto

**Naruto**: jejeje si, talvez – se rasco la nuca –

**Iruka**: Bueno Naruto creo que ya es hora de que te vayas

**Naruto**: ¡si!, te aseguro que haré todo lo posible porque Sakura-chan se enamore de mí

El hiperactivo chamaco salio corriendo a toda velocidad de su casa pero justo cuando había cruzado la puerta se devolvió para darle las gracias a su antiguo sensei y le prometió que nunca mas le diría que eran emergencias de vida o muerte, Iruka sonrió, se despidió de Naruto y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, mientras que el rubio se fue saltando de tejado en tejado rumbo a la famosa mansión Uchiha, ya no podía esperar ni un segundo mas para que Sakura lo viera vestido así y causarle envidia al propio Sasuke por lo grandioso que había quedado

**Naruto**: ahora vera ese baka que el no es el único en toda Konoha que puede ser atractivo para las chicas, quien sabe talvez después yo también pueda tener mi propio club de fans, aunque claro que ninguna tendría oportunidad mas que mi hermosa Sakura-chan – suspiro al imaginarse la idea de que Sakura y el estarían juntos siendo una pareja feliz y amorosa en un futuro cercano

­­­­---------------------------

¿Podra Sasuke quitarse de encima a la pelirrosa algún día?

¿Habrá la posibilidad de que Sakura pueda cumplir sus sueños eróticos?

¿Porque Sakura decidió teñirse el pelo de rosa?

¿Descubrirá Naruto el significado de la palabra trasvesti?

Léanlo en el siguiente capitulo XD

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, perdón si quedo algo corto pero es que sino le cortaba aquí después ya no podría hacerlo, tengo algunas ideas planeadas para nuestros 3 protagonistas y también para… Kakashi muahahaha. Lo que si les aseguro es que todos sufrirán mucho jajajaja y no es que me guste ser sádico ni nada pero así será mas divertido XD, tratare de seguir actualizando lo más pronto que pueda aunque en estas próximas semanas voy a tener cientos de exámenes en la escuela, trabajos finales y esas cosas x.x pero no se preocupen la historia seguirá pronto.

Agradezco a las personas que han mandado review hasta ahora:

kurai Ikari, Neferura.K, Blu3 FaY, DraculaN666, Kisame Hoshigaki, liberse, SabakunoGaara4ever, Misao-Alchemist, Sayui, Shadow Noir Wing

Y para todos los que hayan tenido la desgracia de leer esto no duden en mandar todas sus preguntas, propuestas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, o lo que se les ocurra, picándole al pequeño botoncito de abajo que dice GO… XD


	4. Los ruidos del baño

**Locuras de un S****hinobi **

**Capitulo 4: ****Los ruidos del baño **

Como podrán recordar en el capitulo anterior Naruto seguía saltando por los techos de Konoha imaginándose como seria su vida futura al lado de Sakura, mientras que el Uchiha continuaba siendo atormentado en su propia casa por la pelirrosa a un extremo en el que hasta Itachi hubiera parecido amable y gentil, por otra parte Kakashi se encontraba cenando en un restaurante de comida china en algún lugar desconocido de Konoha, pero eso si nadie le vio la cara cuando estaba comiendo

**Kakashi**: ahhh he quedado satisfecho – se sobo la panza –, muy bien hora de leer la galleta de la suerte – saco la galleta del empaque, la quebró a la mitad y se dispuso a leer el papelito que tenía dentro – mmm veamos que dice… tus alumnos trataran de matarte… ¿que rayos es esto? – tiró el papel al suelo – estas cosas cada vez dicen mas tonterías, debería de demandar a las personas responsables de hacerlas

Kakashi se levanto de la silla, saco su libro de icha icha paradise versión #3.5 ultra pervertida sin censura e imágenes a color y se fue del restaurante sin pagar mientras que un cocinero chino lo perseguía con un sartén en la mano gritándole toda clase de obscenidades que nadie comprendía, pero afortunadamente Kakashi con su gran habilidad ninja logro perderlo de vista al meterse en una alcantarilla de la ciudad

**Kakashi**: bien parece que estoy a salvo, jamás volveré a ir a ese restaurante, el servicio era pésimo – dijo al continuar por el camino al que conducía la alcantarilla

---------------------------

**Sasuke**: – jalándose del pelo – no Sakura no pienso contarte ni uno solo de mis secretos, ¡¿por qué no entiendes lo que te digo?!

**Sakura**: pero yo te conté los míos, ¡es lo justo!

**Sasuke**: ¡yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras!

**Sakura**: esta bien… comprendo

**Sasuke**: ¡¿en serio?! – dijo ilusionado al pensar que por fin lo dejaría en paz

**Sakura**: si

**Sasuke**: que bueno porque…

**Sakura**: – interrumpió a Sasuke – entiendo perfectamente que al principio seas un poco tímido conmigo, pero no te preocupes no te voy a presionar, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que te acostumbres a tenerme como tu novia, después de todo no hay prisa pasaremos muchísimo tiempo juntos

**Sasuke**: "esto es inútil, jamás podré librarme de ella, nunca la debí haber invitado a mi casa, ahora me acosara mas que antes" – pensó

**Sakura**: oye novio mío, porque no me traes algo de tomar, tanto hablar de nuestra relación me ha dejado con la boca seca

**Sasuke**: ¡no soy tu…!, hay mejor olvídalo, iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Justo cuando el Uchiha se fue de allí, Sakura sin hacer mucho ruido salio corriendo descontroladamente en busca de la habitación de su amado, las ganas de entrar y oler esa habitación eran tan grandes que no pudo contenerse, además de que había planeado quedarse con una prenda intima del Uchiha por si algún día se le ofrecía chantajearlo, esa sería la mejor manera de hacerlo, la desesperada mujer fue abriendo todas las puertas de la mansión, una tras otra sin detenerse hasta que por fin dio con lo que aparentemente era el cuarto de Sasuke

**Sakura**: es justo como me lo había imaginado… limpio, elegante, una cama grande y tendida perfectamente, un armario, un tocador, un portarretratos con una foto de Naruto durmiendo y… y… ¡¿QUE ES ESTO!? – miró la infinidad de cremas ponds que tenía Sasuke encima del tocador – ¡estas cremas son mejores y mas caras que las que yo uso!, de hecho yo solo compro imitaciones en el tianguis a mitad de precio, no puedo permitir que el use cremas mejores a las mías – rápidamente las hecho todas dentro de la bolsa de mano que traía sin dejar rastro de ninguna de ellas – ahora será mejor que me apresure a encontrar el lugar en donde guarda sus boxers antes de que Sasuke se entere que estuve aquí – comenzó a abrir todos los cajones del armario

­

------------------------

**Sasuke**: Sakura aquí esta el vaso con… ¿Sakura? – volteó para todas partes confundido al ver que ya no estaba – ¿y ahora en donde se abra metido? – suspiró resignado – espero que haya ido al baño y no a fisgonear por la casa ¬¬, aunque juzgando por como es debería esperarme lo peor

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y a Sasuke se le olvido todo el asunto, se corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al saber que la persona que llamaba a la puerta de seguro era Naruto, dejo el vaso con agua en la mesa y se apresuro abrir mas sin embargo lo hizo de forma calmada y con la misma expresión seria de su rostro para no aparentar el deseo que tenía por verlo, y al igual que como paso con Sakura, el rubio estaba estupendamente vestido, aun así hubo una gran diferencia… esta vez Sasuke se sintió muy atraído por la hermosa vista que tenía frente a sus ojos, nunca pensó ver a Naruto de esa forma, ahora se miraba mucho mas grande y varonil, ya no parecía en lo absoluto el niño de siempre, llevaba puesta una camisa azul marino con los últimos 2 botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho, unos jeans también oscuros, un poco ajustados y con una rotura en el muslo que le daba a Naruto un toque rebelde, además de que no llevaba puesta su bandana por lo que varios mechones caían sobre su frente de forma traviesa, sumándole a todo esto que sus ojos azul profundo contrastaban perfectamente con la ropa, Sasuke sin darse cuenta giro un poco su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor el traserito del rubio, se quedo varios segundos de esa forma con la boca semiabierta mientras que esté solo esperaba impaciente a que lo invitaran a pasar

**Sasuke**: "haber estado dos años y medio entrenando sin parar tiene sus ventajas" – pensó al seguir deleitándose con su vista

**Naruto**: emm Sasuke, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o te vas a quedar como tonto viéndome así todo el día?

**Sasuke**: – salio de su trance – ah si claro, discúlpame Naruto es que se me hace raro que vengas así

**Naruto**: ¿raro?, ¿como que raro? – dijo mientras pasaba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones

**Sasuke**: si bueno, es que yo pensé que solo tenías ropa color naranja y hasta pareces otra persona sin la chamarra esa que llevas para todas partes… creo que te ves mejor así dobe – se sonrojo ligeramente pero se dio la vuelta para que el no lo notara

**Naruto**: jeje gracias teme, para ser sincero yo tampoco sabía que tenía esta ropa en mi casa

**Sasuke**: claro, entre tanto cochinero ya no sabes ni lo que tienes

**Naruto**: ¬¬ haré de cuenta que no escuche nada… oye por cierto ¿ya llego Sakura-chan?

**Sasuke**: ¿Sakura?, si ella llego hace mucho antes que tú… desgraciadamente – susurró esta ultima palabra

**Naruto**: ¿y en donde esta?

**Sasuke**: no lo se, pensé que había ido al baño, pero ya se tardo mucho, de hecho la iba ir a buscar cuando tu tocaste, a lo mejor se fue a tomar fotos a mi cuarto, aunque espero por su bien físico y mental que no haya hecho eso ¬¬

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sasuke

**Sakura**: ¡bingo! – dijo de manera triunfante mientras alzaba en el aire uno de los boxers del Uchiha – justo lo que estaba buscando – olió el boxer y después lo hecho en la bolsa de mano junto con las cremas XD – muy bien misión cumplida, hora de la retirada

Sakura salio del cuarto y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba percatada de que Sasuke la interrogaría sobre lo que había estado haciendo, así que se aprovecho de la situación para esquivar ese tema

**Sakura**: ¡Naruto, por fin llegaste! – dijo eufóricamente mientras iba a saludar a su amigo – ya estaba pensando que no vendrías… "el no esta tan mal ahora que lo veo bien" – pensó

**Naruto**: hola Sakura-chan, sabes hoy te ves mas bonita que de costumbre

**Sakura**: ¿que quisiste decir con eso? ¬¬, ¡yo siempre me veo bonita!

**Naruto**: si lo se, no me malinterpretes, yo solo…

**Sasuke**: bueno ya basta de charla, ahora que estamos los tres hay que comenzar con el tema que realmente importa ¿no creen?

**Naruto**: ¡cierto, nuestra venganza hacia Kakashi-sensei dattebayo!

**Sasuke**: yo ya tengo varios planes en mente

Sasuke agarro el cuaderno en donde había estado escribiendo algunas malévolas ideas y los otros dos se acercaron curiosos para ver de lo que se trataban, pero justo en ese momento y sin razón aparente se fue la luz…

**Sakura**: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – del miedo se abrazó por inercia a la persona que tenía mas cerca

**Naruto**: Sakura-chan… no puedo… respirar

**Sasuke**: rayos, pero que inoportuno

**Sakura**: dios mío ¡¿pero que paso!?, ¡no puedo ver nada!, ¡esta todo oscuro! ¡no me gusta estar en la oscuridad!, ¡alguien haga algo! – comenzó a ponerse histérica

**Naruto**: es que se fue la luz Sakura-chan – dijo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento

**Sakura**: ya se que se fue la luz, ¡no soy tonta Naruto!

**Sasuke**: talvez no pero vaya que lo pareces – dijo apenas en un murmuro

**Sakura**: ¿dijiste algo amado Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: ….no

**Naruto**: ¿oye baka porque mejor en vez de estar parado allí sin hacer nada no vas a buscar una vela o algo para alumbrar aquí?

**Sasuke**: de acuerdo, pero que quede claro que no lo hago porque tu me lo ordenas usuratonkachi, lo haré solo para que la pelo-teñido deje de estar gritando

**Sakura**: oh Sasuke te amo tanto, siempre estas pensando en mi, ¡te adoro! – trato de tirarse arriba de el para besarlo pero por culpa de que no se veía nada terminó cayéndose sobre uno de los sillones en donde por alguna razón comenzó a llorar

**Naruto**: ¿Sakura estas llorando?, ¿te golpeaste muy fuerte? – dijo Naruto preocupado

Sakura: – habló entre sollozos – es que… es que… acaba de pasar algo horrible…¡algo sumamente espantoso!

**Naruto**: ¿que, que te paso Sakura-chan?

**Sakura**: me, me… me ¡¡¡ROMPI UNA UÑA!!! – dijo traumatizada y se soltó llorando, aun mas quiero decir

**Sasuke**: no puede ser cierto, esto cada vez se pone peor, haces escándalo por todo

**Sakura**: pero Sasuke tienes que comprenderme… tarde mucho en ponerme estas uñas postizas para que tu pensaras que me veía hermosa… y ahora… ¡y ahora me veo peor que un baño de central camionera tapado desde hace 3 días!, ¡soy un adefesio!, ¡un esperpento!, ¡no merezco que tus codiciados ojos me miren Sasuke!

**Naruto**: de hecho creo que no te puede ver Sakura

**Sakura**: callate Naruto, no estoy de humor para escucharte

**Sasuke**: será mejor que vaya a buscar la vela antes de que me vuelva loco

De manera enfadada se fue rumbo a la cocina tocando a su alrededor para no chocar con nada pero antes de poder llegar se enredo con el cable del teléfono y en su intento de zafarse solo consiguió enredarse aun mas y tirar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor (una lámpara, un florero, un foto de su familia, un cuadro, un reloj y un cereal del chococrispis), entre la oscuridad Sakura y Naruto solo podían escuchar al Uchiha gritar, quejarse y decir cientos de malas palabras por lo enojado que estaba, y además su ira crecía a cada segundo

**Sasuke**: ¡maldición!, ¡¿quien habrá sido el imbecil que puso este teléfono aquí!? – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

**Naruto**: Sasuke tu eres el único que vive en esta casa ¿que no?

**Sasuke**: guárdate tus comentarios dobe o no me haré responsable por lo que te pueda hacer

**Naruto**: ¿porque todo el mundo quiere que me calle? – agacho la cabeza y puso una cara deprimida aunque nadie alcanzó a ver su expresión

De pronto y para empeorar aun mas las cosas, se comenzaron a escuchar unos terroríficos y abominables ruidos que provenían de algún lugar de la casa del Uchiha, Sakura inmediatamente hizo un escándalo por veinteava vez en el día y volvió a abrazarse lo mas fuerte que pudo a Naruto, quien a pesar de que casi no le llegaba oxigeno disfrutaba la sensación de tener a la chica que le gustaba tan cerca de el

**Sakura**: ¡¿que fue eso que se oyó hace un momento?! ¡¿Que fue!?, ¡¿QUE FUE!? ¡DIGANME DE DONDE VINO!

**Sasuke**: no lo se, creo que fue del baño

**Sakura**: ¡¿DEL BAÑO!?

**Sasuke**: tranquilícense debió haber sido un gato que se metió por la ventana o algo

**Naruto**: que tal si… que tal si… ¡ ¡ ¡ES UN FANTASMA!!! – ahora era Naruto quien se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la pelirrosa y temblaba del pánico

**Sakura**: no seas tonto, los fantasmas no existen

En eso el teléfono con el que se había enredado Sasuke suena de la nada y Naruto salta arriba de Sakura quedando encaramado arriba de ella

**Sakura**: te bajas de mí en este instante o hago que te bajes eh

**Naruto**: no tengo miedo… no tengo miedo… ¡no tengo miedo! – decía mientras temblaba como si tuviera pulgas en las nalgas

**Sakura**: conste que te lo advertí – soltó a Naruto y cayó dolorosamente al suelo

**Naruto**: ¡auch!... eres mala – se sobo su trasero

**Sasuke**: ¡como odio este maldito teléfono! ¿además quien diablos podrá ser?

**Sakura**: antes de que contestes quiero advertirte que si es una de tus fans locas y urgidas te juro que la mató, ahora que nuestra relación se ha consolidado no permitiré que nadie del sexo opuesto se te acerque a menos de dos metros, ¡no dejare que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino a la felicidad y tampoco pienso compartirte con nadie, ¡tu eres solo para mi Sasuke Uchiha!

**Sasuke**: bien ahora que terminaste con tu pequeño discurso sin sentido, ¿puedo contestar?

**Sakura**: si, ahora si

**Sasuke**: – levanto la bocina – si dígame, aham… si soy yo… no, no estoy interesado… si algunas veces, la verdad no mucho… si lo comprendo… vaya a mi también me gustan mucho, que coincidencia… ¡claro que traigo boxers limpios!... si esta bien, nos vemos, adiós

**Sakura**: ¿quien era?

**Naruto**: ¿no era el fantasma ver...verdad?

**Sasuke**: no, era un vendedor de trapeadores

**Naruto**: ¿trapeadores?

**Sasuke**: si, trapeadores, ya sabes las cosas con las que limpias el suelo cuando esta sucio

**Naruto**: ¡no me tienes que explicar lo que es un trapeador!

**Sasuke**: ¿entonces para que me preguntaste?

**Sakura**: un momento, si era un vendedor de trapeadores, entonces ¿para que te dijo algo sobre los boxers?

**Sasuke**: pues… eso a mi también se me hizo algo extraño pero según el quería saber si los traía limpios… en este mundo hay gente muy rara

**Sakura**: ¿estas seguro que no era una de tus fans ¬¬? – dijo con desconfianza

**Naruto**: ¡de seguro no esta engañando y si era el fantasma!, ¡estamos perdidos!, ¡todos moriremos aquí!

**Sasuke**: … y pensaba que Sakura era escandalosa

**Sakura**: Naruto eres un miedoso, ¡ya te dije que los fantasmas no existen!

**Sasuke**: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… Sakura tiene razón, nomás te falta que te pongas a gritar como mujer mientras das vueltas en círculos con las manos en los cachetes

En eso el mismo ruido que provenía del baño volvió a escucharse tres veces más fuerte y abominable que el anterior

**Sasuke**: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó como mujer y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos con las manos en los cachetes

**Naruto**: ¡suficiente!, ¡es hora de que supere mi miedo por los fantasmas de una vez por todas!, iré al baño a revisar que es lo que esta causando los ruidos, "tengo que hacer que Sakura-chan piense que soy un hombre valiente y que la puedo proteger" – pensó

**Sakura**: esta bien, pero…

**Naruto**: no Sakura-chan, no intentes detenerme, este es mi deber como ninja

**Sakura**: de acuerdo, pero yo no…

**Naruto**: no te preocupes, te prometo que estaré bien

**Sakura**: es que…

**Naruto**: ten por seguro que volveré sano y salvo

**Sakura**: lo que trato de decirte es que…

**Naruto**: además ten en cuenta que no puedo morir antes de que tengas un hijo mío

**Sakura**: ¡NARUTO DEJAME HABLAR! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Y TU SASUKE DEJA DE GRITAR COMO MUJER QUE ME PONES DE LOS NERVIOS! – enseguida Sasuke cerro la boca

**Naruto**: oye no tenias que pegarme para que te dejara hablar – se sobo el chichón

**Sakura**: ¡cállate sino quieres que te haga otro! – silencio sepulcral – muy bien lo que iba a decirte es que seria mejor que fuéramos los tres juntos, esta casa es inmensa y entre tanto cuarto y sin luz es fácil perderse, aparte que así nos daría menos miedo

**Naruto**: mmm esta bien

**Sasuke**: – ya estaba tranquilo – de acuerdo vamos

Los tres se fueron caminando de puntitas en dirección al baño con Sasuke al principio luego Sakura y al final Naruto quien iba agarrado del vestido de la pelirrosa rezando el padre nuestro y al ave Maria… mientras mas se acercaban a su destino mas presentes se hacían esos extraños ruidos, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Sasuke con toda su hombría (si es que le quedaba algo) comenzó a girar del pomo de la puerta y a abrirla con toda la lentitud del mundo, los tres trataron de asomar sus rostros para ver si había algo sospechoso adentro mientras que la puerta seguía abriéndose poco a poco con el típico sonido de que esta rechinando "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrggg" y cuando por fin se abrió por completo fue cuando vieron a la cosa mas espeluznante y tétrica que jamás habían visto en sus miserables vidas (si, aun mas que Sakura con su uña rota)…

**Los 3**: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – tomaron aire – ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-----------------------------

Bueno aquí termina el cuarto capitulo XD, si quieren saber que es la cosa que está en el baño de la mansión Uchiha sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos que subiré, espero que les haya gustado y por lo menos se hayan reído un poquito jejeje, como siempre se agradece a los que mandan reviews por haberse tomado la molestia, recuerden que con esos mensajitos me alegran el día o

Nos vemos en el siguiente, bye!


	5. La Llegada

**Locuras de un Shinobi **

**Capitulo 5****: La llegada **

**Naruto**: ¿¿¡¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA??!!

Entre la oscuridad solo alcanzaban a ver como una figura con una expresión maligna y demoníaca se retorcía y gritaba mientras trataba de salir del escusado, cuando por fin lo logro los 3 se quedaron paralizados mientras que la criatura se acercaba hacia ellos y… Naruto se orino en los pantalones

Naruto: (tartamudeando) no-no-no te-te preocu-cupes Sakura-chan, ¡yo te protegeré! – en ese instante Sakura salio corriendo y se tiro por una ventana del segundo piso – noooooooo espera Sakura-chan!!!!, esta era mi oportunidad para que vieras lo valiente que soy

De pronto la luz regresa y ambos se dan cuenta de que la criatura era ni más ni menos que Itachi con maquillaje, una peluca rubia larga y un traje hawaiano **DraculaN666 tenias razón al pensar que era Itachi XD)**

**Itachi**: hola chicos, perdón por los gritos pero es que me había quedado atorado en el escusado y no podía salir :)

**Sasuke**: 0.0 pero que… – se quedo viendo los cocos que llevaba Itachi pegados en el pecho, la falda, el ukelele, el collar de flores, las sandalias rosas y la peluca estrafalaria

**Itachi**: porque me miras con esa cara hermanito, ¿no te da gusto verme?

**Sasuke**: ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¿Qué no te habías muerto?

**Itachi**: yo no puedo morir, Itachi es cool, y si muero no seria una persona cool, ya sabes morir no es cool, y yo siempre tengo que ser cool, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

**Sasuke**: lo que me asusta más y lo que aun no entiendo es porque diablos estas vestido así, pareces trasvesti

**Naruto**: otra vez con esa palabra, ya la he oído mucho este día, ¿alguien me podría decir que es eso?

Ambos ignoraron a Naruto y continuaron con su plática

**Itachi**: la razón es simple, necesitaba dinero fácil y me contrataron como bailarín exótico en un bar para personas con disfunción eréctil, no pude rechazar la oferta y ahora trabajo allí todos los sábados, lo malo es que siempre tengo que ir vestido de diferente forma, y ayer me toco de ir de hawaiano

**Sasuke**: ¿ayer?, ¿no te has quitado esa ropa desde ayer?

**Itachi**: no, es que me veo demasiado cool de esta forma, ¿apoco no? – empezó a modelar y a hacer poses sexys enfrente de ambos

**Sasuke**: ¡deja de hacer eso!

**Itachi**: si, tienes razón, yo no modelo de a gratis, soy muy cool como para rebajarme a eso, si quieres les hago un privado por 50 dólares el minuto

**Sasuke**: ¬¬ no gracias

**Itachi**: bien tú te lo pierdes, en el club al que voy mucha gente lo pagaría

**Sasuke**: mejor dime para que has venido!!

**Itachi**: esta bien me convenciste, te daré un descuento del 10 solo porque somos familiares, ¿qué te parece?, a tu amiguito rubio también le puedo hacer el descuento si quieres

**Sasuke**: sabes hubiera preferido pensar que seguías muerto, ahora me avergüenzo mas de ti

**Itachi**: mmm que poco agradable eres hermanito, no eres nada cool, creo nunca serás tan cool como yo si sigues así

**Sasuke**. ¡¡¡¡dime porque estas aquí!!!!

**It****achi**: de acuerdo, de acuerdo lo haré… cof cof cof cof – afino su garganta – muy bien todo comenzó cuando conocí a doña pancha, ella era la dueña de los departamentos en donde vivía, recuerdo que me hacia hot cakes para desayunar todas las mañanas, esos hot cakes estaban deliciosos sabes, de hecho creo que nunca había probado unos tan buenos como los de doña pancha

**Sasuke**: podrías ir a la parte que me importa porfavor ¬¬

**Itachi**: ah si, como iba diciéndote un día maté a mi compañero de cuarto porque había usado un calcetín mío sin autorización, además de que no era alguien lo suficientemente cool como para estar a mi nivel, ¡por eso lo asesine!, aunque cuando doña pancha se entero se enojo mucho conmigo y ya nunca me cocino hot cakes y…

**Sasuke**: ¡LA PARTE QUE ME IMPORTA!

**Itachi**: me corrieron de los departamentos y de ahora en adelante viviré contigo :)

**Sasuke**: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

**Itachi**: como lo escuchaste hermanito – le revolvió el pelo – siempre estaremos juntos y volveremos a ser una familia armoniosa

**Sasuke**: nunca fuimos una familia armoniosa, ¿porque crees que tengo severos y múltiples traumas mentales de mi infancia? ¬¬

**Itachi**: cierto lo había olvidado, bueno no importa, ahora lo seremos

**Sasuke**: y que pasaría si me niego a que te quedes aquí…

**Itachi**: no puedes negarte

**Sasuke**: ¿porque no?

**Itachi**: porque soy cool, y muchas personas matarían por tener a alguien tan cool como yo cerca de ellos

**Sasuke**: yo no

**Itachi**: bueno iré a desempacar mis maletas, por cierto Sasuke estoy hambriento, hazme algo de comer, bajare en media hora

**Sasuke**: ¿Qué?

Itachi se fue como rayo rumbo a su antigua habitación dejando a los otros dos parados afuera del baño medio confundidos por la escena

**Naruto**: mmm oye Sasuke

**Sasuke**: ¡¿que quieres?!

**Naruto**: bueno estaba pensando… ya que le vas a ir hacer comida a tu hermano ¿no te molestaría mmm… hacer comida para mi también?, es que me vine sin comer y me esta rugiendo la panza jejeje – se sobo la nuca inocentemente

**Sasuke**: ¬¬ jamás en tu vida me veras cocinando, lo mas que puedo hacer por ti es ordenar una pizza

**Naruto**: pero Sasuke… ¡yo quiero ramen!, mi estomago lo necesita, ¿que no sientes lastima por el? – puso cara de cachorro regañado – escucha como ruge… "GUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGG"… lo escuchaste???

**Sasuke**: lo siento pero aquí no hay ni un solo fideo de ramen – se le quedo viendo fijamente – Naruto tu…

**Naruto**: ¿que, que tengo?

**Sasuke**: … ¿te orinaste?

**Naruto**: emmm ¡¿porque dices eso Sasuke baka?!, ¡claro que no me orine!, no se de donde sacas esas ideas tan tontas

**Sasuke**: estas parado sobre un charco muy sospechoso y además tu pantalón esta manchado de amarillo justo en esa parte

**Naruto**: ¿que?, ¿en donde?

**Sasuke**: allí – apunto hacia la entrepierna del rubio XD

**Naruto**: ¡ah eso!, bueno es que eso fue porque pues…

A las afueras de la casa

**Sakura**: bien parece que aun sigo con vida, suerte que caí encima de este matorral venenoso que hace que te salgan ronchas purulentas por el resto de tu vida – se queda pensado – RONCHAS PURULENTAS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Devuelta en la casa

**Naruto**: ¡escuchaste ese grito, era la voz de Sakura-chan!, hay que ir a ayudarla, algo le debió haber pasado – salio corriendo agradeciéndose internamente el haber podido evadir el tema de que se había orinado

**Sasuke**: mmm me pregunto que le habrá pasado a la pelo teñido esta vez… – suspiro mientras se iba detrás del rubio pero se detuvo al escuchar que el teléfono había vuelto a sonar – dios santo, ¡¿y ahora que?! – contestó – si, dígame… ¡NO YA LE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO COMPRAR NINGUNO DE SUS TRAPEADORES!

**--------------------------**

**Naruto:** ¿Sakura estas bien?, ¿porque gritaste?, ya no tienes porque tener miedo, la cosa que estaba atorada en el escusado resulto ser Itachi, ya sabes su hermano loco y psicópata al que le gusta asesinar gente sin ninguna razón y que aparentemente estaba muerto… no hay nada que temer

**Sakura**: ¡no te me acerques Naruto!, no quiero que nadie me mire – se escondió entre los matorrales venenosos y de pronto comenzó a sonar la canción del fantasma de la opera – nadie debe verme en este estado, ¡he quedado desfigurada!

**Naruto**: ¿pero que cosas dices?, estas hermosa

**Sakura**: cállate, no necesito tu compasión, no puedo ser bella ahora que tengo ronchas por todo el cuerpo

**Naruto**: ¿ronchas?

**Sakura**: ahora nunca podré conquistar a Sasuke-sexy-kun, mi única razón de vivir ya no existe, ¡no quiero volver a saber de ustedes! – salio corriendo rumbo a su casa enredada en una bolsa negra de la basura para que nadie la viera

**Naruto**: Sakura espera, no te vayas!!, NO ME DEJEEEEEES, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡PORQUEEEE!!!??? – se arrodillo en el suelo

**Sasuke**: – acababa de llegar – wow nunca la había visto correr de esa manera… bueno la verdad si, el día de san Valentín pasado que me persiguió hasta el fin para darme esa caja de chocolates que ni me comí

**Naruto**: – con lagrimas – anda búrlate de mi baka, se que eso es lo que quieres, hacerme sentir aun peor porque todas las mujeres huyen de mi

**Sasuke**: no, no quiero burlarme de ti

**Naruto**: … no?

**Sasuke**: no

**Naruto**: ¿porque no?

**Sasuke**: porque a veces yo desearía ser como tu

**Naruto**: 0.o ¿que dijiste?

**Sasuke**: he intentado millones de veces que Sakura y todas las demás locas me dejen en paz y nunca lo he logrado, tienes que darme algunos tips sobre como hacerlo – le ayudo a levantarse del suelo

**Naruto**: pasa involuntariamente y no me siento muy orgulloso de esa habilidad que tengo… si es que le puedo llamar habilidad, creo que el secreto esta en que seas una persona marrana… ¡ya se! trata de eructarles en la cara la próxima ves que te encuentres con una de tus fans

**Sasuke**: estas loco, una persona fina y elegante como yo no puede hacer eso, tengo un prestigio que mantener – paso la mano por uno de sus mechones

**Itachi**: – gritando desde quien sabe donde – hermanito espero que no se te olvide hacerme la comida por andar platicando con tu amiguito

**Sasuke**: DEJA DE ESPIARME!!! – tiro una piedra a la ventana de donde estaba observando su hermano mayor en el segundo piso

**Itachi**: no tienes porque ser tan agresivo, además no dije nada malo como para que te enojaras, ni que los hubiera visto besándose o algo así jajajaja

**Sasuke**: Naruto será mejor que entremos a la casa o mi hermano no dejara de enfadar, por cierto, si quieres te puedo prestar otros pantalones

**Naruto**: ¡ya te dije que no me orine!

----------------------------

En la oficina de la Hokage

**Kakashi**: ¿cuál era la urgencia?, espero que sea algo importante porque generalmente nunca llego 2 horas tarde a las reuniones, creo que este es mi nuevo record

**Tsunade**: – borracha – ¡hip! paso algo horrible y tengo una gran ultra mega hiper misión para ti Felipe ¡hip!

**Kakashi**: emmm no me llamo Felipe

**Tsunade**: ¡no interrumpas cuando hablo Felipe! ¡hip!, – comenzó a hablar con una planta que estaba allí cerca – ¡lo que paso fue que me entere que se acabo el alcohol en la aldea!, ¡es algo inhumano!, ¡la gente no puede vivir bajo estas injusticias!, ¡hip! tu misión es conseguir alcohol a como de lugar Felipe, roba y mata gente si es necesario, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer ¡hip!... puedes llevarte a todos los ninjas de la aldea si quieres ¡hip!, ¡recuerda que el bienestar del planeta esta en tus manos Felipe!, ahora largate de mi oficina

**Kakashi**: ammm estoy por acá, esa es una planta

**Tsunade**: ¡te dije que te largaras! – comenzó a estrangular a la planta

**Planta**: …

**Kakashi**: …

**Tsunade**: ¡porque no me obedeces Felipe!, ¡¿que no sabes quien soy yo!?, ¡soy la Hokage!, ¡LA HOKAGE!

**Planta**: …

**Kakashi**: creo que será mejor que me vaya, mi vida corre peligro aquí

**Tsunade**: ¡MUERE FELIPE!, MUEREEEEEEEEEE!! – le prendió fuego a la planta mientras se reía como una lunática y gritaba estoy mas buena que Madonna

--------------------------

**Sasuke**: espero que por fin haya un momento de tranquilidad y puedas leer las ideas que planee para vengarnos de Kakashi – le dio el cuaderno y este curioso lo abrió y comenzó a leer pero justo en ese instante apareció Itachi detrás de ellos

**Itachi**: acaso escuche la palabra… VENGANZA!? – puso cara de maniaco

**Sasuke**: ordene una pizza y todavía no llega así que vete y no interrumpas, no son tus asuntos

**Itachi**: la palabra… VENGANZA!?

**Sasuke**: te llamare cuando llegue

**Itachi**: VENGANZA!?

**Sasuke**: no tardara más de 20 minutos

**Itachi**: VENGANZA!?

**Sasuke**: …

**Itachi**: VENGANZA!?

**Sasuke**: ¡¿que no puedes decir otra cosa!?

**Itachi**: VENGANZA!?

**Sasuke**: ¡si!, ¡escuchaste la palabra venganza!, ¡estamos planeando como vengarnos de una persona!, ¡¿tienes algún problema con eso!?, ¡sino lo tienes vete de aquí ahora mismo y déjanos en paz!

**Itachi**: ¡ahhh que cool! lo hubieras dicho antes, hacer sufrir a la gente es mi especialidad, yo les ayudare :)

**Sasuke**: no

**Itachi**: claro que si, tu no tienes tanta experiencia en esto, de seguro lo arruinarías todo – le arrebato el cuaderno a Naruto – solo con ver estas porquerías de planes me doy cuenta que no sabes nada del tema

**Sasuke**: ni siquiera los has leído ¬¬

**Itachi**: no hace falta, yo seré quien de las órdenes de ahora en adelante – de pronto le sonó el celular con la canción de Barbie Girl – oh disculpen tengo una llamada… ¿si?, ah permítame… Sasuke es para ti – le dio el celular

**Sasuke**: hola, ¿quién habla?… ¡¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TENDRE QUE DECIRLE QUE NO QUIERO COMPRAR SUS TRAPEADORES!!!!!

----------------------------

¿Podrán cumplir su venganza ahora que tienen a Itachi como guía?

¿Lograra Kakashi conseguir alcohol para Tsunade?

¿Seguirá Sakura saliendo en este fic ahora que tiene ronchas purulentas?

¿Algún día Sasuke comprara un trapeador?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo XD

No se olviden de mandar sus reviews dándome consejos de lo que les gustaría que saliera en el fic o lo que ustedes quieran mandarme, todo se acepta XD

Un saludo a los lectores y cuídense, byes o


	6. La idea maniaca

**Locuras de un Shinobi **

**Capitulo 6:**** La idea maniaca de Itachi**

**Sasuke**: si vuelve a llamar ese loco ni se te ocurra pasármelo, esta terco que le compre un trapeador

**Naruto**: ¿y porque no lo haces para que deje de molestar?

**Sasuke**: ¿para que iba querer yo un trapeador?

**Itachi**: suficiente charla, díganme a quien va dirigido nuestro odio

**Naruto**: yo no entiendo las metáforas

**Itachi**: no es una metáfora

**Naruto**: bueno… de todas maneras no lo entiendo

**Itachi**: ¬¬ de quien se van a vengar

**Naruto**: ahhhh, eso hubieras dicho desde un principio, de Kakashi-sensei

**Itachi**: – pone cara seria – con que se trata de el eh, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensaba

**Sasuke**: ¿tú crees?

**Itachi**: no, solo quería decir eso para sonar cool, iré a mi cuarto por algo que nos ayudara, regresare en menos de 3 minutos

2 minutos con 59 segundos después:

**I****tachi**: bien, como ustedes sabrán, en el arte de la venganza lo primero que hay que hacer es conocer a tu presa y encontrar su punto débil, así que para espiar a Kakashi-san se me ocurrió la idea de que mi hermanito se vista de mucama y vaya a "limpiar" su casa todos los días, este será el traje que te pondrás para que nadie te reconozca – le lanzo un vestido de sirvienta, un plumero y unas zapatillas negras

**Naruto**: 0.o también haz ido vestido de sirvienta a ese club en el que trabajas ¿verdad?

**Itachi**: pues si, por eso tengo ese traje

**Sasuke**: que bromista eres Itachi, pero debes saber que esto no es un juego

**Itachi**: yo estoy hablando en serio

**Naruto**: si Sasuke, te veras muy bien con ese uniforme limpiando el piso de Kakashi y de paso ya le compras un trapeador al señor que no deja de molestarte hahaha

**Sasuke**: cállate dobe – le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza – además ¿porque tengo que ser yo el que se vista así?, ¿porque tu no Naruto?

**Naruto**: pues…

**Itachi**: – interrumpió a Naruto – sencillamente porque se que tu harás este trabajo mejor que el, el es muy despistado, tu prestas mas atención a los detalles y esto se trata de averiguar cuales son los puntos débiles de Kakashi-san así que eres perfecto Sasukito

**Naruto**: cierto – asentó con la cabeza – eso era lo que iba a decir

**Sasuke**: no me llames Sasukito ¬¬

**Itachi**: como sea, entonces esta decidido, mañana por la mañana iras a pedir empleo de sirvienta a la casa de Kakashi y no te iras de allí hasta que te contrate, ah y si pregunta por tu nombre dile que te llamas mmmm – se quedo pensando con la mano en la barbilla – que tal, Pamela?

**Naruto**: si ese nombre me gusta, Pamela le queda bien

**Itachi**: estoy de acuerdo, suena muy cool

**Sasuke**: ¡no!, aparte yo nunca dije que había aceptado – se cruzo de brazos

**Naruto**: pero Sasuke, es decir Pamela, tu eres el único capaz

**Sasuke**: no es cierto, Sakura también podría hacerlo y ella es mujer, sería mucho mas fácil hacer que aceptara ¿no creen?

**Naruto**: pero ella dijo que ya no quería saber nada de nosotros antes de que saliera corriendo enredada en esa bolsa

**Sasuke**: seguro se molesto porque esta en sus días, ya se le pasara el coraje, es mas mañana le hablare a su casa para pedirle que nos ayude con esto, seguro que si se lo pido yo no podrá decir que no

**Itachi**: de acuerdo pero si algo sale mal entonces tu serás la sirvienta… Sasukito – salio corriendo fuera del alcance de Sasuke porque sabía que se pondría furioso

**Sasuke**: ¡los matare a los dos si me siguen llamando Sasukito o Pamela!

------------------------

20 minutos más tarde sonó el timbre e Itachi fue abrirle la puerta al repartidor de pizzas, le pago y se fue directo a la cocina con la caja en las manos

**Itachi**: por fin llego, me moría de hambre

**Naruto**: emmm Sasuke

**Sasuke: **¿Qué?

**Naruto**: ¿me puedo quedar a cenar aquí con ustedes?, es que ya es noche y ya cerraron el Ichiraku y bueno… aunque no sea ramen la pizza no esta nada mal, huele muy rico y hace tanto que no la pruebo porque esta muy cara y sino es mucha molestia…

**Sasuke**: no te preocupes, claro que te puedes quedar

**Naruto**: ¡¡genial ttebayo!!, sabes cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser un buen amigo teme

**Sasuke**: cállate y vamos a la cocina antes de que mi hermano se trague todo

------------------------

En el supermercado de Konoha

**Kakashi**: esa mujer borracha cada vez esta mas loca, ya me da miedo entrar a su oficina, además de donde cree que le voy a conseguir mas alcohol, ella se lo acabo sola el que había en la aldea – siguió caminando por las pasillos buscando ofertas y muestras gratis de lo que fuera pero en eso se le acerco un hombre con gabardina

**Hombre con gabardina**: oigan pssst, si usted, el de la mascara

**Kakashi**: ¿me hablas a mí?

**Hombre con gabardina**: si, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación consigo mismo, y yo le puedo resolver su problema, puedo conseguirle alcohol

**Kakashi**: ¿en serio?, un minuto, ¿quien es usted?

**Hombre con gabardina**: puede llamarme hombre con gabardina, pero como me cayó bien y se nota que es simpático le dejare que me llame hombre con gabardina

**Kakashi**: muy bien hombre con gabardina, ¿que es lo que necesito hacer para que me consiga una buena dotación de alcohol?

**Hombre con gabardina**: no mucho, solo necesito que me de unos diez mil dólares

**Kakashi**: de acuerdo le firmare un cheque a nombre de la Hokage de nuestra aldea – saco su chequera y comenzó a llenarle los datos

**Hombre con gabardina**: apresúrese, vamos apresúrese

**Kakashi**: aquí tiene – le entrego el cheque por 10 mil dólares – este dinero saldrá del mantenimiento de hospitales y escuelas pero supongo que el alcohol de Tsunade es mas importante, ¿oiga y para cuando tendrá lista la mercancía?

**Hombre con gabardina**: yo me comunicare con usted

**Kakashi**: ah, esta bien, nos vemos y que le vaya bien

En eso el misterioso sujeto salio corriendo y nunca se volvió a saber de el

**Kakashi**: espera un segundo, ¿como se comunicara conmigo sino le di mi numero telefónico? 0.o

----------------------------

**Naruto**: yam yam yam yam...

**Sasuke**: Naruto podrías comer con la boca cerrada por favor

**Naruto**: es que yam, esta muy rica yam, en especial la de champiñones yam yam

**Sasuke**: ¡no hables con la boca llena tampoco!

**Naruto**: ¿que dijiste? – dijo con media pizza adentro de la boca

**Sasuke**: que es de mala educación comer con…

**Naruto**: ¡quiero otro pedazo! – gritó

**Sasuke**: ¡Naruto escúchame cuando te hablo!

**Naruto**: oh lo siento, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? – se chupo los dedos mientras esperaba a que Sasuke hablara

**Sasuke**: …nada, mejor olvídalo

**Itachi**: Sasuke tranquilízate, te comportas como si fueras su mamá

**Sasuke**: no es cierto, solo estaba tratando de enseñarle algunos modales, ¿que tiene eso de maternal?... ¡Naruto no comas tan rápido podrías ahogarte! – le dio golpecitos en la espalda

**Naruto**: no me estaba ahogando teme

**Sasuke**: pues se me hace raro porque siempre te pasa, de hecho no puedo creer que ninguna vez hayas terminado en el hospital por falta de oxigeno

**Itachi**: saben debería de tomarles video, se ven tan lindos ustedes dos cuando discuten – dijo en tono burlesco

**Sasuke**: si ya terminaste de comer ¿porqué no mejor te vas a tu cuarto o algo?

**Itachi**: siempre serás igual de enojon ¿verdad?, no se como es que tienes tantas fans si no eres cool, debe ser porque me tienes como tu hermano supongo, pero esta bien los dejare solos, me iré a dormir y espero que no hagan cosas malas mientras no los vigilo – le lanzo una mirada picara a Sasuke y se levanto de la mesa

**Naruto**: ¿que quiso decir tu hermano con eso? – dijo con cara de inocentón

**Sasuke**: pues con que no hagamos cosas malas se refirió a que... nos portemos bien y seamos buenos chicos mientras el no esta cerca, ya sabes no hacer travesuras y eso – casi le da una hemorragia nasal imaginándose el doble sentido de lo que acababa de decir

**Naruto**: ahhhhh ya entiendo, pero de todas formas ya me iba, ya debe ser muy tarde

**Sasuke**: – miro su reloj – faltan 15 para las 11

**Naruto**: 0.o, no pensé que me fuera a quedar tanto tiempo, bueno gracias por la comida, quede satisfecho – se pego en la panza y se levanto de la mesa

**Sasuke**: te comiste 6 pedazos, sería el colmo que no te hubieras llenado, eres un tragón

**Naruto**: tú tienes la culpa por tenerme aquí sin comer desde las 8, no eres nada hospitalario con tus invitados, ¡ni un vaso de agua me ofreciste!

**Sasuke**: bueno ¡ya es suficiente! no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, tengo mucho sueño ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama

**Naruto**: ¿nos vayamos a la cama?

**Sasuke**: ¿qué?

**Naruto**: dijiste "nos"

**Sasuke**: no es cierto, no dije eso

**Naruto**: claro que si, yo te escuche

**Sasuke**: pues escuchaste mal

**Naruto**: claro que no, se perfectamente lo que dijiste, no estoy sordo

**Sasuke**: ¡pero no dije "nos"!

**Naruto**: ¡que si lo hiciste!

**Sasuke**: mira Naruto, yo se lo que dije y no dije "nos"

**Naruto**: ¡entiende que si lo hiciste!

**Sasuke**: ¡porque eres tan terco!

**Naruto**: no soy terco, solo digo la verdad, y la verdad es que dijiste "nos", ¡admítelo!

**Sasuke**: ¡no voy admitir algo que no paso!

**Naruto**: ¡ves tu eres el terco!

**Sasuke**: grrrrrr ya me cansaste, ¡ahora veras!

Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el rubio haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y comenzaran a dar vueltas por toda la sala mientras se gritaban cosas como "eres un baka", "maldito dobe" "te odio teme", "yo te odio mas", "eres un inútil", "bastardo", "revoltoso marrano" y un sin fin de insultos mas

**Itachi**: – con un pijama de ositos – ejem ejem – tosió falsamente – ¿van a dejarme dormir o se van a pasar toda la noche revolcándose allí en la sala?, si pensaban hacer eso por lo menos te lo hubieras llevado a tu cuarto Sasuke

**Sasuke**: – soltó la camisa del rubio y se levanto del suelo – el tuvo la culpa, me saca de mis casillas

**Naruto**: – también se levanto – ¡mentiroso tu empezaste! – lo apunto con el dedo

**Sasuke**: no hubiera pasado nada sino hubieras salido con tus tonterías

**Itachi**: ¡silencio!, no quiero escuchar más sobre el tema, y tu Sasuke discúlpate

**Sasuke**: ¡¿qué?!

**Itachi**: que te disculpes

**Sasuke**: no tengo porque hacerlo – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Naruto

**Itachi**: – se acerco a su hermano y le hablo en el oído – sino lo haces haré que trabajes conmigo en el club de disfunción eréctil

**Sasuke**: – salio corriendo a abrazar al rubio – ¡Naruto lo siento tanto amigo! ¡por favor discúlpame! ¡no quise hacerlo! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones!?

**Itachi**: porque no dejas que se quede a dormir esta noche con nosotros

**Sasuke**: le preguntaba a el no a ti – dijo enfadado para disimular lo feliz que lo hacia la idea – "vaya hasta que mi hermano hace algo bien, que gran oportunidad para pasar toda la noche con Naruto" – pensó

**Naruto**: pero no puedo quedarme, no traje ropa ni nada

**Itachi**: ah no te preocupes, Sasuke te puede prestar una pijama, con solo verlos se sabe que ustedes dos son casi de la misma talla, claro sus pijamas no son tan cools como las mías pero algo es algo

**Sasuke**: …

**Itachi**: muy bien que pasen una noche cool y traten de no dormirse muy tarde porque mañana comenzara lo bueno muahahahahaha – se fue caminando por el pasillo sin parar de reírse y al final solo se escucho el ruido de que habían cerrado una puerta

**Sasuke**: eso fue extraño

**Naruto**: ¿de veras no te molesta que me quede a dormir contigo?

**Sasuke**: no, claro que no, además así te ahorras venir de nuevo mañana para ver lo de quien se vestirá de sirvienta y eso

**Naruto**: esta bien pero debo advertirte que ronco y solo me gustan las pijamas color naranja

----------------------------

¿Quién será la persona que se vista de sirvienta?

¿Tendrá Sasuke una pijama color naranja en su armario?

¿Qué pasara cuando Tsunade se entere que Kakashi le dio10 mil dólares a un hombre con gabardina?

¿Aprovechara Sasuke esta noche para acercarse mas a Naruto?

----------------------------

Todo esto y más en el siguiente XD

Wiii sexto capitulo, estoy feliz porque lo pude terminar pronto :) recuerden que sus reviews me animan a seguir con la historia así que… manden!, XD, ya saben que todo se acepta, desde comentarios hasta amenazas de muerte XD y si alguien tiene pensado mandar review pero no sabe que poner (me ha pasado) voten por quien quieren que sea la sirvienta… **Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke **o** Sakura**

Y ahora a contestar reviews… (Siempre quise decir eso XD, esta es la primer historia que hago y no me quería quedar con las ganas de hacer esto jijiji)

------------------------------

**DraculaN666: **tienes razón, espero que a Sasuke no se le ocurra comprar trapeadores, capaz que lo estafan y le mandan una escoba XD, siento mucho lo de tu terrible experiencia, afortunadamente las veces que yo he comprado cosas a domicilio todo ha salido bien jejeje

**Kakashi**: yo se lo que se siente, a mi también me estafaron, ¡pero ya veras cuando te encuentre hombre con gabardina!

**himeno-Asakura: **me alegra que te haya gustado la entrada de Itachi al fic, de hecho ahora el será uno de los personajes principales y seguirá saliendo bastante XD y quizá en un descuido cacha a Naruto y Sasuke besándose XD, uno nunca sabe

**Itachi**: yo se que todo el mundo me adora, es decir, siendo yo tan cool tengo a todas las nenas locas por mi – guiño un ojo a la cámara – manden su numero telefónico y yo me asegurare de marcarles, podremos platicar y después podríamos ir a algún lado a tomar un café y luego a mi departamento y…

**Sasuke**: yo no tienes departamento, te corrieron y ahora vives conmigo

**Itachi**: cállate Sasuke, no me hagas mala fama

**Misao-Alchemist: **a ti creo que te tengo que agradecer al triple XD, gracias por haber mandado reviews en casi todos los capítulos 0, me das muchos ánimos, y mas porque se que tu escribes mucho mejor que yo XD, y no te preocupes haré que Narutin salga mas en el fic

**Naruto**: no me gusta como suena eso, prefiero ya no tener que estar en esta historia

**Naruke17**: pero si tu te vas esto ya no sería lo mismo, de hecho creo que sin ti no habría fic

**Naruto**: ¡entonces quiero un aumento de sueldo!

**Naruke17**: esto lo hacemos gratis ¿recuerdas?

**Naruto**: … no es justo – se va caminando con una nube negra arriba de el

**SabakunoGaara4ever**jajaja me reí mucho con tu review, Sakura con una trompa morada hum… luego haber si se la ponemos XD, respecto a lo que tramaba Itachi en este capitulo se supo, espero que te haya agradado su idea jejeje y bueno esperemos que Sasuke se digne algún día a usar ese delantal de cocina porque yo también tengo ganas de verlo así XD

**Sasuke**: ¡jamás!, nunca lograran que sea victima de sus ideas trastornadas, ¡no pienso usar ningún delantal en mi vida!

**Itachi**: yo dije lo mismo cuando los del club me dijeron que fuera vestido de hawaiano y mírame ahora, hasta me veo mas cool así

**Sasuke**: no me importa lo que tú pienses, tú eres la persona mas trastornada que conozco

**Itachi**: y la mas cool también – vuelve a guiñar un ojo a la cámara

**Amylee-x: **ahhhhhhhhh me emocione cuando leí tu review, todavía no me la creo XD, ¿apoco te hice reír tanto?, solo espero que no te vaya a dar un paro cardiaco para que puedas seguir leyendo lo que viene porque aquí entre nos te diré un secreto…– habla en voz baja – aun falta mucho para que esto termine

**Sakura**: – con una bolsa del pan en la cabeza – ¡oigan ustedes!, ¿que se están secreteando eh?, de seguro están planeando mas desgracias para mi ¿verdad?, pues déjenme decirles que no funcionara, ya encontrare una manera de deshacerme de estas ronchas purulentas, y cuando eso pase me apoderare del mundo y de la compañía de cremas Ponds JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!

**kurai Ikari: **jejeje que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y pensaras que Naruto se veía guapo, el pobre se esforzó mucho por verse presentable esa noche y al parecer si lo logro, aunque al final terminara orinándose en los pantalones XD

**Naruto**: ¡mentira!, ¡no le creas nada de lo que te dice!, ¡no me orine! – llego la nube negra detrás de el y comenzó a llover arriba de su cabeza – AHHHHHHHHH!!!! – se metió corriendo a la casa de Sasuke XD

**N****o se les olvide votar por la mejor sirvienta que espiara a Kakashi XD, chao **


End file.
